La habitación de James
by DarkPhoenix94
Summary: Artemisa está cansada de que su amigo James Potter siempre llegue tarde a todos los lugares. Por lo que una tarde llega a buscarlo para que no retrasen. Sin embargo no sabe con lo que se encontraron al entrar a su habitación...


Todo lo que reconozcas le pertenece a la fantástica J.K y lo que no, pues es mío 3

Hacía mucho que tenía ganas de escribir un one-shot sobre James, y esta idea hace unos cuantos días que me rodea la cabeza. Espero disfrutes de la lectura y si te gustaría que continuara con la historia, escríbelo en los comentarios.

In your heart, I found mine  
Fill me with your life  
Boy you make it hot on your red planet  
Turn it up on your red planet

Red planet-Little Mix

 **La habitación de James**

Una sonrisa traviesa atraviesa el rostro de la pelirroja mientras se ven el espejo. Se mira de pies a cabeza, lleva unos botines en color negro, con una par de medias que llegan un poco más abajo de la rodilla, también se ha puesto una falda de mezclilla con botones al frente, una blusa de manga larga con una apertura en los hombros, de color rojo, se ha colocado un sombrero bastante grande también de color negro. Solo se mira, admirando lo que el extraño cambio de la niñez a la adolescencia le ha dejado, un busto de tamaño mediano, además de una cintura pronunciada y unas piernas largas y bien formadas.

No hay nadie más en su casa, así que camina como si nada hacia la chimenea, toma un puño de los polvos de color verde que están dentro de un pequeño caldero. Se mete dentro de la chimenea, lanza los polvos y grita.

-¡Grimmauld place 12!

De pronto se ve envuelta por una extraña luz color verde jade.

En la vieja casona hay una mujer de cabello pelirrojo, que lo lleva hasta la barbilla. Ella mueve su varita en forma de circular, y es casi imposible no darse cuenta como los objetos vuelan por toda la casa y se van metiendo en una bolsa que esta sobre el sofá.  
La mujer alisa su falda, luego de terminar de guardar lo que necesitaba, se mira a un espejo que está colgado en una de las paredes, trata de peinarlo pero su cabello parece estar en uno de esos días no tan bueno. La señora nota unas cuantas arrugas sobre sus ojos lo que la hace suspirar profundamente, tal vez está llegando a la conclusión de que sea ha vuelto mayor y que esos nuevos descubrimientos serán inevitables conforme los años van avanzando más y más.  
Camina hacia la chimenea, toma un puñado de esos polvos extraños, pone un pie dentro de esta pero cuando se percata, justo a tiempo, de que alguien se le ha adelantado y ya está usando la chimenea como medio de transporte.

Desde la chimenea la chica pelirroja, le sonreí amablemente y la mujer le regresa el saludo. La muchacha sale de la chimenea.

-Hola señora Potter—dice cuando está justo frente a ella. -¿Cómo está?

La mujer de mediana edad responde a la pregunta. Y mira el reloj que esta sobre la pared, su madre, la señora Weasley , se lo obsequio hacia años era como el que tenía en su vieja casa e indicaba donde estaba cada uno de los miembros de su familia, y se dio cuenta que el señor Potter al igual que su hija Lily ya habían llegado a la "madriguera". Tendrían una comida con sus padres, y a ella ya se la había hecho tarde.

-Dime, Artemisa ¿Qué necesitas?—pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa, tratando de no sonar descortés.

-Estoy buscando a James, quedamos de ir al callejón diagon con los demás chicos. Y como sé que siempre llega tarde vine por el para irnos temprano.

La chica sonrió inocentemente, tratando de ocultar a donde irían realmente. No le gustaba mentir pero es que si le decía a la señora Potter que sus planes consistían en ir a un bar muggle, la mujer pondría el grito en el cielo.

-Si James me comento algo como eso—la madre del muchacho asintió despreocupada—Pero creo que él te esperaba un poco más tarde, aún está en su habitación.

Artemisa se mordió los labios y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. James en ocasiones parecía una chica, tardaba horas en estar listo y siempre comenzaba tarde a alistarse.

-Le diré a kreacher, que lo llame ¿de acuerdo? –responde la mujer, tras notar la reacción de la jovencita. –Disculpa que te deje, pero es que tengo una reunión y voy un poco tarde.

La mujer parecía realmente apenada, a lo que Artemisa respondió encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

-Vaya sin cuidado señora Potter –la chica inclino un poco la cabeza—Yo espero aquí a James, mientras kreacher va a buscarlo.

La mujer busca al elfo doméstico y le da la orden de ir a con James y decirle que su amiga lo está esperando. Ella se despide y se va por la chimenea.

El elfo está apunto de retirase cuando Artemisa le dice que no lo haga.

-Yo me puedo encargar de eso, kreacher—dice, con una oreja de oreja. —Si vas tú se tardara mucho más, además así tu puedes continuar con tus labores.

Kreacher acepta de mala gana y se retira hacia la cocina.

Artemisa sube las escaleras, ha estado en muchas ocasiones en aquella vieja casa así que sabe perfectamente donde está la habitación de su amigo. La puerta no está cerrada, así que no se molesta en tocar, solo la abre un poco y entonces lo ve; está sentado en una silla, claro que no sería la gran cosa si este no hubiese estado haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, tiene el bóxer sobre las rodillas y lleva puesta una sudadera de color gris, se está masturbando sin reparo alguno, no deja de acariciarse el miembro, que está bastante erecto.

Por la mente de Artemisa pasan cientos de pensamientos, primero se ríe por dentro y una vocecita dentro de ella dice "Bueno ahora sabemos porque siempre llega tarde", por dentro se sigue riendo y otra voz dice "Tal vez deberías entrar y sorprenderlo en pleno acto, sería realmente vergonzoso", pero después viene el asombro, la vergüenza por haberlo descubierto, y ella puede sentir el sonrojo arder en sus mejillas. Para después llegar a la excitación, siente su corazón latir desbocadamente y su intimidad comenzar a mojarse, muerde su labio inferior porque su amigo no ha dejado de masturbase.

No era la primera vez que Artemisa veía el miembro de James, y está segura que tampoco sería la última Hacia unos meses atrás, luego de que Gryffindor le ganase a Slytherin en quidditch, estaban celebrando con una extraña bebida muggle llamada tequila, no sabía quién la había conseguido pero no le importaba. Le quemaba cuando lo tomaba pero no podía dejar de hacerlo y tampoco James, no recordaba cómo habían llevado la fiesta hasta la torre de astronomía, solo ellos dos, pero ahí habían terminado. Ebrios, riéndose de cualquier tontería y al final el chico se había acercado a ella y la beso, ella no se lo impidió hacía años que sentía cosas por él. El alcohol los llevo a tener relaciones sexuales. Después de aquel incidente, ella creyó que el jamás volvería a hablarle pero no fue así. Hablaron y decidieron ser amigos con beneficios, a ella no le molesto, así que lo habían vuelto a hacer en algunas cuantas ocasiones más.  
Sin embargo una parte de ella sabía que lo que hacían estaba mal y que debía detenerse.

Tal vez debería irse y esperar abajo, tal vez debería ir por kreacher y decirle que él entre y apresure a James, Eso hubiese sido lo más prudente, pero como algún viejo dijo una vez la "calentura" te hace cometer estupidez. Y eso hizo ella.

Abre la puerta de par en par y luego vuelve a cerrarla. Aparentemente James esta tan concentrando en lo que está haciendo que ni siquiera le presta la menor de las atenciones.

-Ahora entiendo porque siempre se te hace tarde—esta parada justo frente a la puerta y sonríe un poco, apenas una ligera mueca.

James alza la mirada, lo invade una oleada de emociones que va una tras la otra, primero el asombro de verla ahí, después un poco de enojo porque ha entrado sin avisar y después la vergüenza que lo hace querer cubrirse. Se pone de pie y trata de subirse el bóxer. Ella camina rápidamente, se pone de rodillas frente a él.

-No lo hagas—susurra. Se quita el sombrero y lo pone en el piso. —Aún tenemos tiempo.  
Ella toma el miembro de él y lo introduce en su boca. Comienza a meterlo y a sacarlo primero lentamente, mientras lo saca se dedica a acariciarlo con su mano derecha. No deja de meterlo en su boca, para después pasar su lengua por el glande del pene, al igual que por los testículos y por debajo de este. En la habitación el único sonido que puede escucharse es el de sus respiraciones agitadas y de los gemidos que salen de la boca de James, este toma el cabello rojizo de Artemisa, ella vuelve a meterse el miembro de este a la boca. El la tira del cabello hacia delante para que meta más el pene a su boca. Él se encarga de guiarla se va más rápido o más lento tirándole del cabello, los gemidos de este se hacen más fuertes.

Artemisa deja de meter el miembro de James a su boca. Este la pone de pie y comienza a besarla, le rodea la cintura con sus brazos y la atrae hacia si provocando que su pene se roce con la intimidad de ella. La pelirroja le saca la sudadera a su amigo y este queda completamente desnudo, él no se queda atrás, le quita la blusa para después comenzar a acariciarle los pechos, sobre el sostén.

El pelinegro la tira sobre la cama y después se arroja sobre ella, con delicadeza, para besarle desde el cuello hasta el ombligo, pero se detiene bastante tiempo en sus pechos donde se dedica a llenarlos de besos y a lamerlos de un tanto en tanto, él se encarga de quitarla el sostén. Cuando sus besos llegan hasta el borde de la tela falda el comienza a desabrocharle los botones uno a uno, dándole un beso sobre la parte que queda descubierta. Comienza a lamer sobre las pantis de Artemisa, luego de haber tirado la falda al piso y de haberse deshecho de los botines y las calcetas, por lo que ella suelta gemidos sin parar, lo toma del cabello y tira de él. Misa, como suele llamarla casi todo el mundo, tira de a cabeza de James hacia arriba para que la mire, trata de incorporarse pero el muchacho vuelve hacer que se acuesta. El pelinegro se pone sobre ella y comienza a frotar su miembro sobre las braguetas de ella, quien suelta unos cuantos leves gemidos.

Comienzan a besarse, mientras James no deja de frotar su miembro sobre la intimidad de Artemisa. Ella lo ha rodeado con sus brazos y le encaja las uñas sobre la espalda.

Misa se siente como si flotara, pero también siente tan húmeda su vagina que ansía tenerlo dentro de ella de una buena vez o que sea equitativo y que también le haga sexo oral cuando menos. Pero aun ella tiene las bragas puestas y siente como si fuese a estallar. Como si él le leyera la mente vuelve a hacer un camino de besos comenzando desde su cuello, le lame los pechos y los pezones como si fuese un loco, luego vuelve a bajar hasta sus bragas deposita unos cortos besos sobre la intimidad de la pelirroja para después, al fin, quitarlas. Vuelve a colocarse encima de ella y a besarla, mete su lengua en la boca de esta y ella lo hace de vuelta. Sin previo aviso y sin que ella se lo espera la penetra de una embestida que a ella la hace arquear la espalda y soltar un grito.  
James comienza a penetrarla lentamente, sacando y metiendo su miembro como si fuese una danza. Artemisa rodea la cintura del muchacho con sus piernas y tirando hacia ella, para que no deje de penetrarla. Ellos continúan besándose. El la acaricia delicadamente y ella encaja sus uñas en su espalda, él ni en un solo momento ha dejado de lado de lado que vaivén. La pelirroja alza la cadera para poder sentir aún más adentro el miembro de James, quien ahora ha dejado lo lento de lado y a comenzando a penetrarla con rapidez. En la habitación se escuchan los gemidos de ambos y sus respiraciones agitadas.  
Ella alcanza un orgasmo que la hace arquear la espalda y soltar un grito, que espera que kreacher, no hubiese escuchado. Artemisa besa a James apasionadamente, tomando el labio inferior de este para morderlo y tirar de él. Entre el frenesí de los besos, las penetraciones que no han dejado de ser rápidas y profundas, al final Artemis puede sentir como James ha terminado dentro ella. Una sensación caliente envuelve su vientre. 

El pelinegro se deja caer aun lado de la cama, dejando salir un suspiro profundo.

-Aún tenemos tiempo—pregunta con la respiración agitada.

Artemisa ríe.

-Creo que si—ella toma una sábana de la cama y se cubre. —Ve a ducharte rápido y ponte ropa decente.

El deposita un beso en los labios de ella, algo rápido apenas perceptible. Se pone de pie y camina hacia el cuarto de baño.

La pelirroja le mira el trasero mientras camina. Dirige su mirada hacia el techo de la habitación. No sabe si lo que ha hecho está bien o mal, solo sabe que lo ha disfrutado como nunca y también está segura que las veces que ha tenido sexo con James ha sido del mejor sexo que ha tenido desde siempre. Segura en la cama para quedar de lado. Debería cambiarse y apresurar a James, los demás deben estarse preguntando donde se encuentra. Está apunto de levantarse cuando ve una foto sobre la mesa de noche que esta junto a la cama, en ella esta James con una sonrisa boba y está abrazando a alguien, pero no es su hermanita o una de sus muchas primas, es una chica rubia de cara aniñada y ojos miel…la novia de James desde hace casi tres años.

Un nudo se forma en la garganta de Misa. Siente como las lágrimas quieren brotar de sus ojos, pero no se lo permite, no llorara... 


End file.
